love conquers all
by inuyashasgurl14
Summary: formerly: *in love and basktball* Kagome is a new girl at school, Inuyasha is the one everyone loves to love. When these to meet will it be love at first sight? or will love put up a fight?
1. you got a count to 10

**Hey everybody this is my first fic so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE be nice, and review**

**disclamer: i don't own Inuyasha! (pouts) but someday i will! muwhahahahaha.

* * *

**

Kagome Higurashi is and average teenage girl who just moved to Tokyo from Kyoto with her mom and brother. Kagome fell asleep n the car on their way to Tokyo when her brother Sota decided to break the silence(besides the other cars passing buy). "Mom what school will kagome and I be going to?" Sota ask. As he ask the question kagome popped one eye open to hear the conversation, "well Kagome will be going to Shikon High while you'll being going to Shikon no Tama elementary.", Miss Higurashi said as she pulled up to their new house. Kagome slowly awoke (to what they knew) and got out their car. There bags and boxes were already in the house and set up. "Wow sis, thats a lot of steps! Better get use to them cause you'll be loosing a lot of weight!", Sota said with a smirk. Sota I'm gonna give you to the count of 10 and you'd better run. Kagome started counting, "1...2...10!" and Sota took off likeit actually was the end of his life. Kagome pulled up her baggy pants and ran after him. She caught up wth him faster than he thought. As soon as she got him she tackled him and fell into the grass.

Meanwhile, while they were running, they ran past three people, a boy who looked about 18, with short black hair put back into a rat tail ponytail, amazingly violet eyes, he was wearing a dark blue baggy shirt with dark blue baggy jeans, and some white air force 1's. A girl with long black raven hair put into a high ponytail, dark brown eyes, dark pink eyeshadow on her lower lids, and clear lip gloss. She was wearing a black skirt that came about the middle of her thigh and a dark pink tank top, and black flip flops. And another boy with long black hair that came down to his but and golden eyes that would make anybody melt into them. He was wearing a blood red baggy shirt, and black very baggy jeans that showed his red and black boxers underneath ( drool... I love when guys dress like that! ) and plain white shoes. They were talking when they heard some kid screaming like an idiot, and a very pissed girl chasing him. The guy was screaming things like "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!". The three looked at each other confused and judging from how far the crazy girl was there was no way she was gonna catch up with him,( well that's what everybody thought until she tackled him to the ground) they watched in astonishment as she beat him to a pulp. The boy was on the ground still screaming when the three friends decided to help the guy out. The guy with the long hair pulled the crazed girl off the guy and held her close to him so she couldn't get away.

" hey wench, calm down!" the guy said to her. "Wench! I have a name it's Kagome! Ka-go-me!" she yelled out in fury. "Let me go! Who are you any ways!" Kagome asked the guy holding her.

"Keh, I'll let you go when you calm down and I'm Inuyasha" he said it in a smug tone. Kagome took a deep breath and Inuyasha let her go. He introduced the other two as they helped the bloody guy off the ground " that's Miroku he's a perv so you might want to stay away from him and thats Sango, she has very sweet but when she has to she can be mean trust me." Kagome introduced her self when... SLAP...HENTAI. Kagome still beating an unconscious Miroku. Inuyasha once again had to force her off of him. Kagome almost forgot about her brother when she turned to see him sitting on the ground watching in amusement.

"Don't think this is over" Kagome said scoffing at a10 year old kid. Sota sood up and introduced himself and shook every bodies hand, while recieving death glares from Kagome.

"This is my brother Sota" Kagome said _un-_amused, "What up" Miroku said, "hey"Sango said. And all Sota got from Inuyasha was a nod. Kagome was busy staring at Inuyasha thinking to herself 'god this Inuyasha guy is really hot! I wonder if he gots a girl?', "Kagome?..._Kagome?_...KAGOME?" "Huh?" kagome asked as she saw her brothers hand waving in front of her face. "What" she ask. "Nothing I was just tryna snap you back to reality". Kagome just sighed and and retreated back to her house with out saying a word to anybody. "Whats her problem?" Miroku ask. "I like her. She's nice. I wonder how old she is?" Sango stated. "She's 17. Well I better get going. Nice to meet you." Sota said while smiling. "bye" they all said in unison and watched as Sota retreated. "What a wacky family" Inuyasha said ' but I can't shake that girl. Something about her I like. Not to forget she's HOT!'. It was not long after they left and retreated to their houses.

* * *

**ok you guys thats it for chapter 1 reveiw and give me some good feed back!**


	2. tour time

**Hey guys! I am on my second chapter and I am excited please review and give me some good fed back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha except this plot! Stop buggin me!

* * *

**

Inuyasha and his friends retreated back to their own houses. As Inuyasha walked into his house he noticed that he lives next door to Kagome and their bedrooms across from each other giving perfect view into her room. As he sat in his chair by his bed he saw a light turn on in Kagome's room. He jumped up to see what it was and saw Kagome walking in her room removing her clothing. He knew it was perverted to watch her but she was so pretty, he couldn't help it.

'God Kagome has a nice body. I shouldn't watch her. Look at those curves and those boobs. They're so round and perfect', Inuyasha thought this went on until he noticed something in his pants bulging out his crotch area. He started to blush even though nobody was even in the room. He had thought of her going through his mind.

'Damn what the fuck am I thinkin' like this for. Wait till I get her on her back she gonna be calling my name. No! Stupid stop being a pervert! You been hanging around Miroku to long!'

Kagome POV

'That Inuyasha guy was cute, I wonder if he has a girl friend. I wonder where he lives.'

As kagome thought about Inuyasha she got undressed . Removing everything. At first she felt eyes staring at her naked form but when she didn't see anything she dismissed it.

'Inuyasha. He has the most beautiful eyes in the world. They're like to pools of gold. I almost got lost in them. I wonder how big his...STOP Kagome you just met him(sigh) but I wouldn't mind'

Kagome finally got dressed and turned off her lights and got in bed. As she lay there she noticed a light shining through her window she got up to see Inuyasha walking back and forth in his room. He was taking off his shirt to reveal his perfectly toned body. Kagome stood there watching him change sweating and becoming very aroused.

' I didn't know he lived next door to me. Wow I have perfect view into his room. Look at his body. God he is making me want him so badly.'

Normal POV

Kagome went to sleep after a whole bunch of fantasizing and even more in her dreams. The next morning was a drag. You would think that for her last weekend to her self she would at least get to sleep in but her mom wanted her to get out and know the city.

"But mom! It's my last weekend and I want to be able to sleep in!" Kagome yelled in protest.

"Kagome don't make me mad! You are going to go out and learn the new town. Now that girl stopped by...whats her name, ah yes Sango and she said she would be willing to take you around town."

"When she come by? I've been up since 10:30." Kagome said with a questioning glance on her face.

"She stopped by while you were sleeping at 10:00. She knew you would be needing to get to the town and everything so she had offered to take you about. She said to be ready by noon. So go get dressed." Kagome's mom said.

Kagome ran upstairs and took a 15 minute shower. When she got out she had exactly 45 minutes to put her finishing touches on. She was wearing a jean skirt that came down to her middle thigh, a red shirt that had a hoop in the chest area and going across the shirt saying _worlds professional flirt _in white letters. She wore white k-swiss with white ankle socks. Her hair was in a curly ponytail with a few strings hanging in her face. She had a light beige colored eyeshadow

on her lower lid, light brush of pink blush just to bring out her cheeks and clear lip gloss. By the time she was done Sango was down stairs waiting.

"WOW Kagome! You look great!" Sango said eyeing her skirt, "I'm lovin that skirt girl"

"Thanks got it at Sears (A/N I don't know any stores in Tokyo so bare with me) on sale for $45.95." Kagome said as she walked up to Sango with a smile on her face.

Sango looked at Kagome with excitement almost yelling, "Ready for our tour? I'm going to take all over so by the time you get back you'll be soar!"

"Sure! Let me get my things and out the door we go!"

As they walked around town Kagome received a lot a of cat calls from men. The feeling crept her out but she dealt with it. Sango decided to take her to the local arcade when they walked in they heard some one call Sango's name, "Hey Sango! Come here!" when Sango turned she saw Miroku waving like an idiot and behind him was Inuyasha flirting with some slutty looking girls. As Kagome watched the incident in front of her she felt a rage of jealousy go through her body.

'Why am I feeling like this I don't even know him. Its not like he feels anything for me. Look at him what an asshole. Those girls probably have more crabs then the beach.' Kagome thought like this for a while until she realized that Miroku was waving a hand in front of her face. When she looked up Miroku was staring at her with a questioning glance "what was wrong with you how come you were just staring off in to space like that?" Miroku asked. Kagome looked to see Inuyasha still hadn't step away from the sluts let along bother to even acknowledge she was even there, "Just thinking, thats all" she said waving her hand as to dismiss the subject. Meanwhile Inuyasha seen Miroku talking to some girls and by the look of one of them she had a preety nice rack. He couldn't see the girls face but he sure did like her body and if any girl can have a body like that than she must have a pretty good looking face. He looked at the girls he already had and told he had to go. One of the girls started to pout and ask him not to go he laughed and gave her a kiss on the lips and said, " don't worry baby daddy will be back" he gave her his sexiest smile and walked away. As he approached Miroku he saw the girl clearer now and regretted that fact that he was flirting with those two girls. Once he reached everybody he could tell Kagome was upset with him, "what?" he ask, Kagome cocked an eyebrow at him and just gave a "hmm"and turned her attention back to Sango and Miroku. The two noticed her little attitude and askedif everything was ok. She again just dismissed the subject leaving everybody confused. Inuyasha decided to get to know Kagome a little better and walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders,

"so whats up? How have you been since I last saw you? 'Since the last time I saw you was in your room undressing'." Kagome took his arm off of her and said "fine" with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"So why were all them girls on you? They were actin like you was some sort of basket ball star or something."

Inuyasha smiled giving her that sexy smile and said, "Well actually, I am a basketball star. I play for the Shikon Jewel basketball time at Shikon High."

Kagome allmost choke when she heard what he had said and thought, 'isn't that the school I will be going to on Monday?' "Oh, whatever. So what are you like the captain of the team?"

"Yes, I am. Is this interesting you or something? You seem interested enough." Inuyasha was talking to her with so much smug in his voice it was annoying.

Kagome had to admit that he was cute but his attitude was getting on her nerves, 'This makes everything that I thought before go down the drain. But this should make the school year very interesting."

* * *

**well thats it for this chapter please review and give me some good feed back. Tell me if you like it! And also to let you know I will be having lemons in later chapters!**


	3. kisses, school and more kisses

**So here I am, on chapter 3 I hope everybody enjoys!

* * *

**

'This year could be very interesting' Kagome thought to her self.

Finally Monday was here and Sango promised she would pick Kagome up for her first day of school.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE . . . **CRASH. Kagome had furiously thrown the clock at the wall shutting it up. She groggily got out of bed and slumped over to her dresser and got out her clothes for school. Then slowly dragged herself to her bathroom and started the shower, she occasionally put her hand under the water to check the temperature. Once the temperature was perfect, she undressed and got in. She washed her hair and rinsed it out and once she was done she got out and dried her body she dried hair. She put on her clothes and put on her make up. She was wearing some jean capris and a black shirt that some '**fuck you**' in big bold white letters she had on her white k-swiss and black ankle socks. Her make-up consisted of clear lip gloss and black eye liner and just enough blush to bring her cheeks out. As she walked out side Sango had just rolled up in car motioning her to get in. Kagome got in and they said their 'hellos' and went to school on there way there

"So Kagome, what do you think of Inuyasha?" Sango asked

" He's alrite. He seems like a jack ass. Why?"

"Well, he seems to be taking a liking to you. I seen the way he was eyeing you at the arcade. Inuyasha has never walked away from his bimbos for anything unless he was hungry or bored."

Kagome gave Sango a look of disbelief and turned to stare out the window. As they rolled up to the school Kagome saw some guy in the parking lot talking to Inuyasha. They exited the car and Sango walked up to Inuyasha as Kagome followed. Sango introduced Kagome to the mysterious guy. " Kagome this is Koga, Koga _this _is Kagome. Kagome knew by the way she said _this_ they had been talking about her before.

"Hey, nice to meet you. Sooo, are you gonna be my woman or not." koga said this with an obvious amount of smug in his tone. Then you heard a low growl everybody searched for where the sound was coming from ad realized it was from Inuyasha. Everybody looked his with complete shock on their faces, once Inuyasha realizes that everybody was staring at him he stopped, letting Kagome continue with Koga.

"Any ways, how about **not**! You can't just claim me as your woman."

Hearing this made Inuyasha happy. As they walked away Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and looked back to see Koga confused with all of the above. Kagome didn't even bother taking his arm off her. In fact she got closer to him. As they were walking together Inuyasha decided to break the silence.

"So Kagome, you didn't tell me that you'd be coming to this school"

"I didn't know I was supposed to" Kagome said as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You acting like we a couple or something. I mean, don't get me wrong I am single and I am willing to have a girl right now"

"Hey Kagome didn't you say you were the head cheerleader at your old school? If you want, you can try out they're looking for someone." Sango said as she reached Kagome.

With that being sais Inuyasha smirk grew into a smile and said "cheerleader? No wonder you have a bangin' body. Try out you could cheer for me."

Kagome just stood there in his arms staring into two pools of gold and smiled. Her heart felt as if it was melting. He had this charm over her and he could make her fall in love with him, but she couldn't let him know that.

"Shouldn't you go and get your schedule?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome froze and then caught her breath and said, "No, my mom already picked it up for me a while back here." she pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to him, he looked at the paper, smiled and then said, "Cool you have every class with me, Sango and Miroku. Sit by me and you'll never be bored." the next thing you know they were up against his locker kissing more and more by the minute it became more passionate. He licked the bottom of her lips asking for entrance and she didn't hesitate to let him in. As Inuyasha kissed her he became hungrier and wanted more. Nothing stop them until they heard, "INU BABY!" being yelled from across the room. They hesitantly broke the kiss breathing heavily searching for air. Inuyasha looked to see who was calling him and seen the school who Kikyo walking up to them( and in my story Kikyo does** not** look like Kagome)

"What do you want Kikyo?" 'Why did she have to ruin my kiss with Kagome?'

"Inuyasha! Don't you still love me? I still love you?"

As Kikyo and Inuyasha argued about getting away from him and still loving her Kagome thought to herself, ' What just happend? That kiss had so much passion in it. Does he really like me? Sango maybe right. Maybe I should give him a chance. Oh my gosh. His lips felt so good against mine. This little bitch Kinky ho hhad to come and ruin everything.'

"B...bu... but Inuyasha! Why won't you come back to me! It was one time! I won't do it again." she went on until...BRIIIIIIING.

"Let's go Kagome it's time for our first class." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her off to class, forgetting about Sango and Miroku. When they reached their first class Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome all took seats in the back of the class in this order: Inuyasha andKagome across from each other behind Sango and Miroku. Lunch soon rolled around Sango and Kagome sat down at a table waiting for the guys they began to talk about the cheerleading try outs.

"So are you going to try out for the cheerleading spot, Kagome?" Sango asked sipping some soda she had brought from home.

"I'm not sure. Inuyasha wants me to so I could cheer for him." Kagome answered also taking a sip of her soda.

" Speaking of Inuyasha what was with that kiss you two shared in the hallway?"

"Oh that? Nothing" Kagome now starting to blush, "it was just a kiss." as soon as Kagome said that a mysterious hand covered her eyes, "guess who." the man said with a deep and husky voice said in her ear. "Oh Inuyasha stop playing." Kagome said removing the man's hands from her eyes. As she turned around to see who it was, it turned out to be someone other than Inuyasha, in fact it was Koga the guy from this morning.

"Inuyasha, baby I'm ten times better than Inuyasha. What do you see in him anyways?

' oh no! What am I going to do? Inuyasha isn't here!'

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter guys. Be sure to review and give some god feed back. **


	4. Stay the hell away and yes i will

**Hey guys new chapter up! Hope you will enjoy! Oh yeah thanks for the reveiws!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! (Waaaaaaa)

* * *

**

On their way to the lunch room Miroku and Inuyasha were talking, "So Inuyasha, what about that kiss you and Kagome had? Seemed like you were serious and not being your usual playboy self. Do you really like her?"

"I don't know Miroku something about her. I just can't shake. Ever since I met her I can't help but stare. Even though I did see her half naked."?

"You saw her naked?" Miroku asked getting a perverted smile on his face but couldn't get to far in his thought because Inuyasha nocked him upside his head. "Sorry Inuyasha, but anyways dn't you think your moving a little to fast with her?"

Before Inuyasha could say anything they were in the lunch room and the site that caught Inuyasha's eye was making him angry. Koga was all over Kagome and she wasn't fighting him off. Koga was getting ready to kiss Kagome when all of a sudden he felt a hand around his neck. When Kagome looked up she saw Inuyasha as mad as ever holding Koga by the neck.

"Stay the fuck away from Kagome! She is mine!" before Inuyahsa realized what he said it was to late. Inuyasha threw Koga across the room and into a wall. Koga got up and charged at Inuyasha but being slow from the impact missed and fell into another wall.

"Kagome don't you think that you should break this up before it gets to serious?" Asked Sango, "after all they are fighting over you". "I agree Lady Kagome, Inuyasha wouldn't stop for us but seeing how he likes you so much a might stop for you"

Kagome took into consideration what Sango and Miroku said and jumped in the middle of the fight. She threw herself into Inuyasha's arms just before he could strike at Koga again. Inuyahsa looked at Kagome and tried to push her off so he could finish the fight but she protested instead of moving.

"Please Inuyasha stop! I don't want nobody getting hurt!" she looked deep inside his eyes with a hand on his cheek caressing it softly. Inuyasha look at me. Don't do anything you will regret."

Koga looked at the couple trying to catch his breath. He didn't know wether or not he should keep attacking or stop since Kagome was in the way and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Hey mutt-face don't think this is over. You caught me off guard but next I will be ready."

And with that said he walked off. "Kagome? Why didn't you push him off?" Miroku asked. "Surly enough you could. I saw the way you beat up your kid brother."

"I know Miroku. But I wasn't ready for him. Let along expect him to keep trying to come after me. Especially when he saw me and Inuyahsa together."

"Thats the thing Kagome him and Inuyasha are always competing." Sango said " There is nothing they haven't fought for." just then Inuyasha pulled Kagome off and walked outside to a tree that he likes to sit under. He sat down without a word and just stared at Kagome. He still looked angry but them his look softened. "Kagome I know that we haven't each other for long but... but I... I feel something for you and hope that you have feelings for me." Just then Kagome sat down in front of him and said, "spit it out Inuyasha! What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say, kagomwillyougooutwithme?" he blurted everything out in one sentence.

"What? Inuyasha slow down and say it again" Inuyasha looked ay her and sighed he took one big breath and slowly said it again, " Kagome will you go out with me?" he had hope in his eyes and was worried she would turn him down. Kagome looked at him and smiled. Inuyasha was worried with the silence that she was giving him until she said something that he would never forget "YES! Inuyasha yes!" and with that being said she jump him forcing him to the ground and kissed him. At first he was shocked but then gladly accepted it and kissed her back. He licked her lips asking for entrance. She let him in and they had a battle of the tongues for a good minute until they had to reluctantly stop to come up for air. They looked in each others eyes and for some odd reason they started laughing. They stood up and walked back to Sango and Miroku hand in hand.

" I wonder what they're doing. Miroku wha" before she could finish her sentence Miroku had touched her ass and recieved a slap from her. **SLAP** "Miroku your such a Pervert why do you have to be so perverted! Miroku answered by saying "My dearest Sango, it wasn't my fault. My hand, it is cursed. It can't help but grope such a beautiful woman's ass." and right after he said that he groped her again. "MIROKU! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY TO YOU! DO YOU NOT CARE FOR MY FEELINGS AT ALL! I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU GROPE ME!" and with every word and syllable she said came a hit. By the time Inuyasha and Kagome reached them, they found a unconscious Miroku with bruises on his face and a furious Sango. They already knew what happened and didn't need to ask any questions. "Miroku will never learn.

"Kagome, Inuyasha whats up with you two. You were gone for quite some time." Sango was soon nudging Kagome in the side.

"Sango I hate to tell you this but you been hanging around Miroku to long" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. Kagome giggled and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheeck still holding his hand.** A/N school is not all that interesting so I'm gonna skip till after school.**

After school Inuyasha decided to give Kagome a ride home. There was an awkward silence then Kagome's favorite song by Mariah Carey came on called cry baby:

verse 1

When I think of our ultimate end

and everything we could've been

I cry, baby I cry.

Ok so 5a.m and

I still can't sleep

I took some medicine

but it's not working

someones clinging to me

and it bittersweet

'cause he's head over heels

but it ain't that deep

finally changed my number

got a different pager

then last Saturday

your cousin called to say you're

trying' reach me

probably because you see that

I'm with someone new

as Kagome sang along with the song Inuyasha admired her voice

Chorus

late at night like a little child

wandering around alone in my new friends home

on my tippy toes so that he won't know

I still cry baby

over you and me

verse 2

Sipping Baily's cream

by the stereo

trying to find relief

On the radio

I'm suppressing the tears

but they start to flow

'Cause the next song I hear

is the song I wrote

when we first got together

early that September

I can't bear to listen

so I might as well drift

In the Kitchen

to pour another glass or two

and try to forget you

chourus

late at night like a little child

wandering around alone in my new friends home

on my tippy toes so that he won't know

I still cry baby

over you and me

rap

baby hear me when I say

let that man be on his way

don't even waste yo time

don't worry how he run his things

baby hear me when I say

a player feeling good to day

don't even waste yo time

watch how I handle things

man you a fool funny,(funny)

but on the real dog

I'm cool with this

we doing this

D-O DOUBLE-GG-Y

kiss the girls and make them cry

chourus

late at night like a little child

wandering around alone in my new friends home

on my tippy toes so that he won't know

I still cry baby

over you and me

repeat 3x

As the song came to an end Inuyasha smirked and said, "So, you like to sing?" Kagome looked at him and blushed, "I'm sorry, I probably sounded horrible." Inuyasha looked at her and laughed out loud making her feel bad, "you think you sound bad? Well if thats the case then I must have poor hearing cause that sounded great to me!" The whole time he said that he had his hand on her thigh rubbing it unknowingly. She smiled at his remarked and said, "I'm glad someone likes my singing. Sota hates it. He says I sound like a dyeing squirrel." "Sota? Isn't that your little brother? I would like to see what he sounds like when he sings."

They soon pulled up in her drive way and before she got out they shared one more kiss. Right when she pulled away he bit his bottom lip and smiled "see you at school tomorrow babe!" and drove away not having to go very far since he was only next door. As Inuyasha walked into his house he started thinking to himself, 'Kagome. She so beautiful. I wonder if she noticed I was hard. Man even kissing her gets me up. Damn I want her right now badly. Wait, is she a virgin? If she is would she be ready for me? I have to ask her. I'll do it later when I call.'

Kagome POV

"Mom I'm home! 'God Inuyasha is _soooooo_ cute and sweet once you get to know him, then again I got to know him in a different way. I almost forgot how he got hard in the car when I was kissing him. I don't think he knew that I knew.' Kagome kept thinking like this until she got to her room. Just then her phone rang. When she answered it, it was Sango.

* * *

**Bold** Sango

normal Kagome

* * *

"Hello?"

'**kagome?"**

"Yeah, hey Sango!"

"**How did you know it was me?"**

"I have caller I.D"

"**Oh, well anyways how was the ride home with Mr. Inuyasha?"**

"(Giggle) lets just say I think I'm in love."

"**In love? Kagome you've only know him for a week and already your in love? I hope you didn't take a detour and sleep with him on your way home!"**

"Of course i didn't sleep with him Sango! Why would you think something like that?"

"**I'm sorry Kagome I'm just a little grumpy today, well talk to you later?"**

"yea. Bye"

"**Bye"**

Kagome hung up the phone and flopped down on her bed and dozed off to dreamland about Inuasha, "hmm, Inuasha".

**

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter tell me what you think and give me some good feedback! Don't forget to reveiw. Cause if you do I will hunt you down!**


	5. cheerleading tryouts and i love you's

**Yes! Yes! Yes! A new chapter is up. Can't wait to get some of my lovely readers advice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Are you happy?

* * *

**

It's been a 2 weeks know since Kagome and Inuyasha hooked up and now he picks her up every day. On with the story:

Inuyasha woke up once again with an unfinished dream about Kagome. She was cheering for him as he played his game of basket ball, and of course she was the cheerleader. In every dream she would cheer at half time and she was doing a performance when the surroundings around him and Kagome went black. He looks at her when she opens up her top and rose pedals comes pouring out. And then she walks up to him and stars kissing his neck. But right when things start to get hot he wakes up with an unfinished dream. He's been acting like that ever since he met her. There was this attraction he had to her and he couldn't make it out. He slowly got up moving to his dresser to get out his clothes for the day. After he got what he needed he walked to his shower and started the water. He got in and started thinking about whatever came to mind. 'That song Kagome was singing. He sounded great with her voice. I didn't even know she could sing. Damn I can't even get her off my mind for even for one second. I wonder what she's gonna wear today.' As perverted thoughts crossed his mind he got out the shower to get dressed. He put on a white shirt with bugs bunny on the front smoking a carrot in silver and grey. With black baggy jeans and white adidas and white ankle socks. He brushed out his long black hair and headed downstairs but before he could get to the door of his room something caught his eye. He saw Kagome wearing a tight white tank top with black jean skirt. She had on white k-Swiss (obviously she likes those shoes) and white ankle socks.

'Hmm? She wants to match today! Ha ha.' Inuyasha thought to him self.

Meanwhile at Kagome's

' I think I should try out for the cheerleading team today. Inuyasha might like that. And besides I can't wait to burst that bitch kinky ho's bubble! She put the finishing touches of her make up on and walked downstairs. She took out her cell phone and called Inuyasha to ask him if he was ready.

_Yo. Inuyasha Takahashi speaking your one and only._

**Inuyasha? Seriously need to find a better way to answer your phone. Very unattractive.**

_Oh hey baby. How are you this morning? Have any dreams about me? 'I know I dreamt about you.'_

**You need to get over yourself. Anyways are you ready to come get me? 'I know I have been ready in both ways. I need to stop with these perverted thoughts of mine.'**

_Yes. I was on my way to come and get right when you _called. wait outside I'll be there in 5.

And with that they hung up the phone. Kagome went outside to wait for Inuyasha. She stood there quietly and listening to her surroundings when she heard a car start up. She smiled to her self silently and walked to the corner of the street to see Inuyasha pulled up in his car. He looked Kagome up and down before she got in the. Once she got in he reached over the seat and kissed Kagome. It wasn't long before she returned the kiss back to him. He licked her lips begging for entrance and of course she let him in. Inuyasha took his hand and slowly ran it under Kagome's shirt, caressing her curves and soft skin. He stopped when kagome pulled away from the kiss and spoke. "I...Inu...Inuyasha." she barely got out his name while moaning. "Hmm?" he said kissing her jaw line, "we need to get to school." when she said that Inuyasha sighed losing all hope of getting anywhere with her. "Kagome? Are you a virgin?" Kagome looked at him with pure confusion going across her face, "why would you ask something like that?" she asked not making eye-contact with him. "I just wanted to know. Are you?" he asked her theses questions not even taking his eyes off the road. "if you really want to know, Inuyasha, yea I am a virgin. Are you?"

"No. I'm not a virgin. So are you going to try out for the cheerleading squad?" Inuyasha asked trying to change the subject knowing it got her upset. "Yes I am. I gonna cheer for you!" she answered back in a songy voice. He smiled at her a soon pulled up to the school parking lot. He searched for the closest one he could find. Once he parked they got out the car to go and look for Sango and Miroku.

"Hey guys! Whats up!" Sango asked as she came closer to the couple. "Oh Kagome I forgot to tell you the cheerleading tryouts are almost over. They said that if they don't find nobody by the end of today that they will give up. So I signed you up already. You'll have to skip lunch to go to the practice on time." "Oh thanks Sango. I owe you big time." Just then the bell rung and they all scattered of to there classes. (Okey dokey we are going to skip to the tryouts. If thats ok with yall)

Kagome walked in the gymnasium ready to dance and flip. Her music started and she started flipping and doing cheers nobody has ever even heard of. Once the song had finished she stopped into the position she started in except a back flip/round off to get in the position. Everyone stood there with their mouths open in shock. Inuyasha didn't even know she could do all those things. It left a lot to the imagination. The head cheerleader was the first to speak, "THAT WAS AMAZING!" Kagome, still breathing hard smiled hoping she got the spot. The cheerleaders all got into a huddle and said some things and then you heard one "WHAT!" and a "she's good and you know it Kikyo." in a angry voice, and then you heard a "hmpf". Kagome was starting to get worried cause the girls were huddled up for so long. She was very nervous until she felt strong arms around her waist and when she looked up to see who it was (even though she already knew who it was) it was Inuyasha, smiling down on her letting her know it was ok.

"Ok, Kagome Higurashi, Welcome to the squad! I will be your new captain, my name is Yuri. Your outfit will be in the locker rooms hanging up next to your name." "I made the team! I can't believe it!" she was so happy she started jumping up and down not aware that her ass was rubbing Inuyasha the right and wrong way. He didn't care except the fact that they were in school and he couldn't take her right then and there. "Believe it Kagome oh and the first game is on Friday. That's two weeks from now. Be prepared." Kagome looked between Inuyasha to Yuri and back to Inuyasha and squealed with joy. She ran out the gymnasium and squealed some more. "I'M GONNA BE ON THE CHEERLEADING SQUAD. WOOOOOO!". Inuyasha looked at Sango and shook his head to go and follow his ecstatic girlfriends squeals of joy.

After school Inuyasha took Kagome out to eat a restaurant to celebrate her new spot on the squad. The restaurant was beautiful. It was a beautiful sea blue color, with a little darker shades of blue on the ends of the light blue. And hints of sparkle to the walls. Through out the whole place it actually looked like the ocean while the sunset. He had made Kagome dress up in a black dress that scooped down to the chest area and fit her form beautifully. Inuyasha wore black pants with a black shirt and black tims. He had his black hair in a low pony tail. "Seems we have a problem matching today, huh baby? Kagome asked Inuyasha who was staring at the menu hoping to find ramen on it but failed miserably. When Kagome asked the question Inuyasha looked up from his menu and laughed, "I guess so. But who wouldn't want to you look beautiful. Kagome? I have something I wanna tell you. And promise me when I say this you won't get mad." Kagome looked at him once again confused for the second time. " What is it Inuyasha? Is there something wrong? 'God I hope he's not breaking up with me. I haven't told him yet but I love him.' "Know Kagome never that. Nothing is wrong. I, I just don't know how I wanna say this to you so I'm going to come out in the open with this... Kagome Higurashi, I love you. Kagome was shocked with what she just heard and didn't answer. This silence was scaring Inuyasha and right thenand there he knew he was going to be rejected... but instead heard "I love you to, Inuyasha Takahashi!

* * *

**Ok guys thats it for this chapter! hope you like! i tried very hard on this one. please review and give me some feedback and ideas!**


	6. dinner and a fight

**Ok sorry for taking so long to update I've been really busy shopping cause I 'm going to Disneyland on the 5th of July. So I hope you guys like this new chapter.**

**I do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

* * *

**

Excuse me are you ready to order? Asked the waiter, he noticed that Kagome was crying and decided to ask if she was ok, "ma'am is everything ok? Do I need to call security?" giving Inuyasha a dirty look he started to walk away to call the security when Kagome spoke up, " no sir everything is fine. I'm just crying cause I'm happy." The dumbfounded waiter looked at her and gave her and Inuyasha a apologetic look, "Sir I am very sorry for jumping to conclusions like that... I don't know what came over me. Please accept my apologies." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and could tell he was holding his tongue just for her and looked back at the waiter, "apologies accepted. Now were ready to order, I would like to have the lime shrimp and garlic and herb salmon with a apple margarita slushy." "And you sir?" Inuyasha looked at him with disgust and then finally answered,"yes, I would like the steak smothered in gravy with a side of mashed potatoes and the lime shrimp." the waiter smiled as he finished taking the orders and walked away but before he could get anywhere, he turned and said, "by the way I'm your waiter Jaime!" then turned and left. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and sighed, " you know if you weren't here right now and if I didn't confess my feelings for you I would've cussed his punk ass out. I mean Kagome how in the fucking hell does he think he can come up to me and insult me. Kagome I'm letting you know now I ain't gonna have this shit!" realizing that he had scared her with his temper he sighed once again relaxing in his chair.

"Kagome? I'm sorry, you ain't mad at me are you? It's just he pissed me off."

"No Inuyasha I'm not mad at you. Your just embarrassing me. People are looking at us!" Inuyasha looked around for the first time noticing that people were looking at them.

"Do you realize that you are making a fool of yourself?" Seeing Kagome mad was not the thing he wanted to see on there date. He had everything planned out and things were just getting worst cause at that very moment the one person they did not want to see popped up, "Inu-baby! Hey ! What are you doing here! I been looking for you all day today." pouring herself all on Inuyasha Kikyo was talking in the most sluttish voice anybody could have, " baby I want you to do things to me. If you catch my drift." not caring that Kagome was there sitting with her mouth wide opened not believing anything that was going on in front of her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome for help but seeing that she was to shocked to do anything had to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed Kikyo's hands from around his neck he stood up making her fall off his lap and to the floor.

"Kikyo, stay the fuck away from me. I'm tired of you coming around when your not wanted. I have a girlfriend I moved on, why can't you?" Kagome thought best to stay quiet.

Well Inuyasha I just can't stand to watch my baby get hurt by a slut like her. If I were you_ inu-baby_, I would watch out for her. I see the way she I eyes the other guys.

"well-" before he could say anything Kagome stood up and put her two cents in. "What the fuck do you mean keep an eye out for me. I would never cheat on Inuyasha. What connection do you two have with each other anyways?" Kikyo smirked at her question and said, "well if he hasn't told you yet then you two aren't meant for each other." "Kikyo just leave me and Kagome alone will ya!" Kikyo smiled and walked away smiling knowing good and well kagome would get upset and asked questions about her and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha whats going on between you and Kikyo!" tears welling up in her eyes she tried her best not to cry and blinked backed the tears. She knew whatever it was she wasn't going to like it. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. The day had started out great and now here they were having the first big fight. Looking for the right words he finally spoke, "a few months back we used to date. She cheated on me with this guy named Naraku after that I couldn't stay with her and ever since then I hated her for it." Kagome couldn't believe her ears but there was thing that scared her the most and that was when she heard the name of the guy Kikyo had cheated with,

"Naraku? She fucked around with Naraku! Inuyasha take me home, NOW!" Not knowing what was going on he asked her a question, "Why Kagome I brought you here to have dinner. I fucking confessed my feelings for you I didn't expect none of this to happen. Kagome who is Naraku to you? Baby did he hurt you? tell me please!" Kagome was on the verge of letting her tears come out but held her ground and ran out the restaurant. Right when she did this the Jaime there waiter showed up with their food. Desperate to have Kagome come back and finish the dinner and talk things out he told Jaime to put the food on the table he would be back. He ran after Kagome to find her in the parking lot crying by his car on her knees with her face hidden by her hands. Slowly he approached her getting on his knees he wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest and silently soothed her. "Kagome please tell what Naraku did to you." slowly she looked up Inuyasha, her noes pink and as well as her eyes. Trying to catch her breath she spoke.

"Well I was dating Naraku before we moved here. Until I found out he was cheating on me with some girl. I broke up with him once I found out but never got to meet the girl he was fucking around with. He got mad at me and when I was by myself he snuck into my house. When I wasn't looking he caught me off guard and- a-a-and Inuyasha he raped me! he fucking raped me!" she threw herself at Inuyasha and cried into his chest. Inuyasha couldn't help but let a few tears fall from his eyes. His Kagome was molested by that bastered.

'Just wait Naraku when I find you, I will kill you for ever hurting Kagome. My Kagome!'

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so short i've been packing and everything so get back at me and tell me what you think in the reveiws. and don't forget to give me some ideas that you would like to see happen in the story!**


	7. a little to close

**Okay now I figured out what I was going to write about and here it goes. I hope noone is mad at me for taking so long to get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha.

* * *

**

Inuyasha carried Kagome back to his car after she had successfully cried herself to sleep in his arms in the parking lot. He looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms and took in her features. Her eyes, cheeks, and noes red from crying for a good twenty minutes. He smiled at her and proceeded to watch where he was going until he realized he was at his car. Feeling something cold and wet seep through his shirt. He looked down to see that she was drooling and a very large amount it of drool it was.

"Hey bitch wake up! Your drooling on my good shirt!" she made no movement at all to wake so he put her down on her feet and let her go. She wobbled a bit and then fell slowly and softly to the ground. The impact of hard pavement to her body woke her up from her slumber and angry.

"What the fuck was that for! Why did you let me fall!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs and seeing Inuyasha was wearing one of his oh so famous smirks wasn't helping her anger. Just as she was getting ready to open her mouth to blow his head he took one quick stride to where she was standing and embraced her in a hug with his head resting on top of hers confusing her like no other. He loosened his grip on her and took a step back only to pull her into a very passionate kiss. His soft lips covering her pink swollen ones only to leave them and slowly descend down her neck and back to her lips. The movement caused her to gasp giving him a entrance to her mouth. Taking his tongue and feeling around her mouth. Every little thing inside. Kagome moved her hands from his chest to wrap her arms his neck after she realized what was going on.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome's waist then loosened so he could bring them down to her ass. Kagome started getting aroused with Inuyasha's soft yet firm touch. They finally broke apart breathless and trying to catch there breaths. Both of them knew where this kiss was going to end up. Inuyasha grab her again but just laid butterfly kisses on her jaw line pushing her body up against his car. He could feel her perfectly round breast up against his perfectly chiseled chest. He took his hand and slowly lifted up her dress squeezing and rubbing her thighs still laying butterfly kisses on her neck. Kagome was feeling a bliss of pleasure going through her body making her forget about everything that happened that day. Her heavy breathing and uncontrollable pleasure getting the best of her cause knowing good and well she would never do this in public and in a parking lot no less. But for some reason today seemed different, today seemed to hold a different destiny for her. With her head tilted back she softly moaned out his name.

Hearing his name come out of mouth made him even more aroused. He smirked on her lips nipping at them like a dog would when teething. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and was ready to loose her virginity right then and there. She tangled her hands in his thick black mane gently pulling on it. He moved lower from her lips to the abandoned spot on her neck and even lower to the exposed area of her breast ready to take off her clothes until something caught there attention... they were being watched.

"GET A ROOM!" a on looker yelled from deep inside the crowd. Mothers were covering there kids eyes. Some people looked disgusted and some people looked entertained but Inuyasha looked annoyed and some what relieved that someone stopped them. Kagome was blushing every color of red in the book and even more if possible. She hoped off the trunk of his car and took the keys from Inuyasha who was just standing there like a deer in the headlights. She opened his car and quickly slid in the passenger seat yelling for Inuyasha to get in. He didn't hesitate to do as she said and quickly ran to the drivers side of the car and took the keys from kagome so he could start it. Once the car ignited he revved the engin and sped out the parking lot flushed in red from being both embarrassed and aroused he looked down to see he was still up and then noticed he felt very hot. He felt his head to see that he was sweating and he could say the same for Kagome who had her head in her hands. He felt bad for minute until he heard Kagome start laughing uncontrollably.

"What the fuck are you laughing at? I hope you know that this is not a laughing matter." still oblivious to why she laughing. Kagome looked at him close to tears from laughing so hard and answered him, " I'm laughing cause this was supposed to be a simple celebration dinner just me and you, and it turned out to be so wild. First you tell me you love me and a waiter thinks you hurt me in some way and offends you. Kikyo shows up and me and her get into a fight I find out shes dating my raper, we practically have sex in a parking lot in front of tons of people. And all this for little ole' me!" she said in all one breath and finished by batting her eyelashes to Inuyasha. He couldn't help but laugh at her antics. Today was a wacky day and the way she put it did make it funny if you thought about it.

They pulled up in her drive way all way to soon for Inuyasha who wished it was a days drive so he could spend more time with her.

"Inuyasha!" he snapped out of his thoughts to see Kagome staring at him with her hand on his lap.

"Did you here what I said?" she asked him, he shook his head and cocked a eyebrow. She sighed and repeated what she had said, " my family is gonna be gone for the weekend so you can come over and we can finish what we started in the parking lot." Inuyasha bit his lip and reached over the seat to give her another kiss hoping it wouldn't end. "Damn Kagome you don't know what you do to me. I was about to take you right there and probably would've if we didn't have a crowd watching us." She smiled at him one last time then got out the car. "Bye baby. See you tomorrow?" "You know it." he watched her small figure walk off until she was completely gone and with one last sigh he drove to his house. Bitting his lip he got out the car and walked in his house with a dreamy look on his face. Walking to his room he flopped on his bed and thought to himself, 'that was great what we had in the parking lot. I'm defiantly going over there tomorrow I-." he was brought out of his thoughts when his phone rang. Looking at the caller i.d. He picked the phone up, " What?" he asked in a irritated tone. The person on the other line spoke saying something incoherent to Inuyasha until he thought about what the person said. " everything went fine Miroku, except a little things here and there." and with that he continued to tell him the events of the day.

* * *

**Hellooo everybody how's it going. Good? Well hope you like this chapter. reveiw and tell me what you think and give some good ideas while your at it.**


	8. playing cupid?

**Please don't be mad at me for taking so long to write this new chapter. I have been under a lot of stress lately. First my friends mom died on Saturday, July 22 and she was only 32. Then my brother got sick that Sunday and we had to rush him to the hospital. Then my uncle was killed in a car accident the Monday before. He was hit by a bus. So yeah a lot a funerals we had to go to. But my brother is ok. He just had some type of gestural something in his stomach and a touch of asthma. Now on with the story.**

**disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha! want me to show you?

* * *

**

"Sango guess what happened on my date with Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed on the phone after she had gotten back to the house. She had told Sango she had some juicy news, just to get her buttered up. "Tell me Kagome stop tryna keep me waiting! Damn it!" "Ok, ok, me and Inuyasha were having our dinner and he almost gets in a fight with the waiter. Confessed our love for one another. Argued with Kikyo and almost had sex in the parking lot!" she squealed all in one sentence. Sango stayed quiet for awhile just letting every thing sit in her brain. When she finally understood what Kagome said she slowly spoke, "let me get this strait_ Kagome_, you fought a waiter and Kikyo showed up. But what I what I wanna know is... WHY IN THE FUCK ARE YOU HAVING SEX IN A DAMN PARKING LOT. KAGOME I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN TH-!" "Sango! Sango! I said almost. We caught ourselves before anything could happen. It was more like an intense make out session." Sango stood quiet for another moment once again scaring Kagome. "Oh." was her answer, "well in that case... I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU. PROMISE ME YOU'LL USE A CONDOM! OH AND IF YOU DON'T AND END A PREGNANT CAN I BE THE GOD MAMA!" She all but squealed with excitement. Kagome laughed as the thought of having baby Inuyashas running around her house went through her mind. "Sango just to let you know I'm a virgin. And I won't be having any babies anytime soon. But I am planning on letting him take me though in a more romantic place instead of a parking lot. Like a room. My room or his." Sango giggled uncontrollably then quieted down.

"Kagome I have a confession to make" she sounded rather upset about something.

"What is it Sango? Is something wrong?"

"No Kagome, nothing is wrong. It's just that... that..." Sango trailed off before she could finish.

"Sango what's wrong? Come on you can tell me anything, I'm here for you."

"Ok well, you see, there is this guy I know. And he is really cute, funny, and I enjoy being with him. I want to go out with him and all but I don't think he feels the same for me as I do for him. Cause whenever were together he just doesn't respect me." Sango was on the verge of tears.

"And who might this 'he' be?" Kagome asked starting to catch on who it might be. Sango was quiet for a while but quickly spoke up. "Kagome if I tell you, you gotta keep this a secrete cause if you tell I won't hesitate to skin your skinny little ass and poor salt on the open flesh!"

"SANGO! I won't tell any one now who is it!" "Well if you promise... it's Miroku." she said barely audible for Kagome to hear. "Wait- who!" Kagome asked, "Cause I could've sworn you said Miroku!" "I did say Miroku! Kagome I love him but he never shows me any respect!"

Meanwhile with Inuyasha

"Damn Inuyasha, how can you hold out on fucking her right there! You were so close to it. She has to be better than Kikyo!" Miroku said on the other side the phone, Inuyasha just gave a little chuckle, "Miroku you don't know how hard it was for me to keep control. I have to admit that I was silently thanking the gods for the interruption though. When that crowd of people interrupted us I was on the verge of ripping that tight black dress of Kagome's perfect bod-! Ah shit! Damn why in the fuck did I have to think about that (sigh) any ways..."

"So Inuyasha, what happened just now? Where you fantasizing about little ol' Kagome!" Inuyasha could practically see Miroku's perverted grin. "Miroku when are you gonna get for real?" Inuyasha asked in a irritated tone.

"Actually Inuyasha I do have something serious to talk to you about." Inuyasha was shocked with the tone of seriousness that he used. "Hey Miroku come on tell me. What's wrong?"

"It's Sango, man I just wish she would just open up to me a tell me how she feels. Everyone knows I like her but the closer we get, the further she pushes me away. What do I do?" usually Inuyasha would say something sarcastic but right now his friend was in need so instead he said,

"Try and stop being perverted. Obviously she likes you man, so try and see what she's interested in. Stop flirting with other girls and settle for one. Stop groping her. Talk to her she how she feels."

Miroku thought for a while when he spoke up. "That must have been the smartest thing I have ever heard you say!"

"Well I have Kagome to thank for that" he said with a smile. "Miroku do you want me to help you with Sango?"

"no you can barely handle yourself with Kagome. Every time I turn around ya'll either arguing about who can eat a whole pepperoni pizza the fastest or making out. Ya'll needsta figure it out."

"And this is coming form a guy who can't even figure out how to stop groping girls!" Inuyasha said with a hint of smirk in his voice. "Whatever Inuyasha, I'll call you later, thanks for the advice." "Alright bye." with that they hung up the phone. Inuyasha got up and walked to his bedroom door. He stopped for minute as of in thought, but then kept on going. He walked down the many flights of stairs and in to the kitchen passed his brother straight to the fridge.

"So what does my pathetic excuse of a half brother want now?" "Obviously nothing to do with you cause I walked to the fridge." Inuyasha replied cooly. Shesshomarou chuckled lightly, "damn bro, you need to take a chill pill." Inuyasha smiled at his brothers choice of words then spoke up, "So. Fluffy What's up with you and Rin? Ask her out yet?" Fluffy got quiet, and thought for a minute. "Naw I don't think she likes me that much. She seems to not speak to me when were around each other. And every time I try and talk she just nods and looks the other way. You know you got it easy with Kagome." fluffy said with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice. "Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy." Inuyasha said with a sigh and shaking his head in disbelief, " I didn't get nothing easy with Kagome, it was just my god looks and charm that made Kagome fall head over heels in love with me." he finished with a over dramatic voice and the back f his hand on his head. He quickly recovered from his dramatic state and spoke again, "no one told your ass to be so damn ugly. But hey if you need my help than I'll help ya." with a sigh he walked out of the kitchen. ' man I needsta stop playing cupid. First Miroku than Fluffy! Damn it whats wrong with me! ooh tomorrow I'm going to Kagome's! I wonder if she has the dance down for the upcoming game? Oh well time for bed!' he merrily** _skipped _**to his room and jumped In bed he would have a **_tiring_** time tomorrow.

* * *

**I know, I know, not as good but I still hoped you liked it. Please reveiw. sorry for it beong short!**

Review


	9. a night in paradise

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I have been very busy these passed couple of months. Please except my apologies! Warning this chapter contains lemon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

* * *

**

Inuyasha made his way up to Kagome's. Today was the day. They had talked about "finishing" what they had started in the parking lot. As he made his way up the seemingly never ending stairs he checked his appearance. Yeah that's right, he was looking especially good for this special "event" tonight. He made his way up to the door, he hesitated. Finally he rang the door bel, once and then twice, no answer. Slightly confused he rang the bell again, this time the door opened to reveal Kagome, dressed in a silk, see-threw, black dress, with lacy black bra and thong. The dress stooped right under her ass. Inuyasha stood there in shock that his Kagome pulled this off.

He was broke out of his trance when he heard her speak, "Are you gonna come in or are you gonna stand outside and stare all day?" she asked in a seductive tone. After getting his composure back he licked his dry lips and slowly walked in giving her a sexy look, smirking all the while. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arm around her waist slightly grabbing her ass making her squeak like a mouse. She pulled away from him leaving him confused at her tactics. As he followed her threw the house he noticed that she had candles lit and soft music playing. When he found she was in her room sitting on her bed with her legs crossed giving Inuyasha full view of her ass. She stuck out her finger and motioned for him to come here.

"Damn Kagome! You fucking look sexy as hell right now."

"I know I do, as do you. You ready for your treatment?"

"Hell yeah, I'm gonna make this a night you would remember."

Kagome smirked and stood slowly and sexily making him want her all the more. She walked over to him pulling him into a passionate kiss. He made his way over to her bed and let her body fall until she was flat on her back. His hands roamed over her body as if he was memorizing every curve. He pulled away from her mouth gasping for air only taking in enough air to start planting butterfly kisses across her jaw line. Lifting up her body he slowly pulled off her dress as if it were made of glass.

He stopped and took off his own shirt not wanting to take to much time doing this. Kagome notice the look in his eyes, lust, love and want. She sat up complete so she could help him take off his clothes. Before either of them knew it he was already in his boxers leaving Kagome in her panties and thong. Staring at kagome like she was a steak he greedily started kissing her neck unclasping her bra to reveal perfect size breast. He bent down to take one of the mounds in his mouth, sucking on it like a baby being breast fed, whilst his hand massaged his the other, making her nipple hardened at the touch. She moaned as she felt his tongue make circular movements around her nipple. Not wanting to leave the other left behind he gave it the same treatment. Pleased with his work he started to roam downwards taking off her thong his hand gently added pressure to her inner thigh. He could feel her juices and smirked inwardly at how easy it was to make her wet.

Kagome was in a bliss. She had never felt the way she did right now. She was so busy concentrating on breathing that when she felt Inuyasha thrust a finger in her she almost completely forgot to breath. Inuyasha smiled at her reaction. He continued to thrust his finger in her womanhood, then added another, and another thrusting all three finger in her. Kissing her she pulled away panting, trying to keep from screaming. "a...aa! Inuyasha" she panted, "please" Inuyasha knew she was about to come so he withdrew his fingers only to be replaced by his tongue. He heard Kagome moan in delight as pleasure swept over her. At that moment kagome knew that Inuyasha was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, even if she was only in highschool. Inuyasha licked like there was no tomorrow. She continuously arched her back at his movements. Grasping his hair in her hands she screamed his name as she hit her climax. Lapping up the juices she spilled until she was dry. Inuyasha slowly made his way up to her kissing her letting her taste her self.

Kagome couldn't take Inuyasha teasing anymore that she begged him to take her, " Inuyasha please. I can't wait anymore. Please take me now. With that he obeyed her wishes and positioned himself above her womanhood, spreading her legs apart to access him entrance. Gently he pushed himself in her, desperate not to hurt her and ruin the moment. He bent down kissing her passionately sinking further and further within her. Kagome broke the kiss and cried out in pain. Inuyasha remained still inside her until the pain withered away, allowing her to adjust to his size. Kagome opened her eyes after the pain went away and smiled at Inuyasha giving him the okay. Seeing this Inuyasha started thrusting within her, increasing his speed as the passion filled both there bodies. Kagome threw her head back constantly in a silent scream, moaning as she began to reach her peak. She grabbed on to Inuyasha's shoulders and clawed him, letting him know how good it was feeling to her. Inuyasha increased his speed once more when he felt her walls tighten around him. Kagome pulled him down into a passion filled kiss as she started to cum. When she dis he came right after pulling out before his seed was released into her. Collapsing down, Inuyasha rolled off of her and pulled her into a gentle hug. Keeping her eyes close Kagome felt to arms around her waist, upon opening them she was greeted by Inuyasha's panting chest. She smiled against him and spoke bringing him out of his daydream, "thank you" she whispered. "Your welcome." he answered back giving her a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I love you" she said, "I love you too, more than the sun and the moon itself." he answered back again. Both laid there, wrapped in each others warmth, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Sorry guys once again for not updating in a while. I've been very busy. And my laptop has been down N-e-ways I hope you liked this chapter. R&R and tell me what you think. And give some feed back and ideas you would like to see happen in the story.**


	10. i hate you inuyasha it's over

**SO what's up guys! I haven't updated in a while. So did you guys like the last chapter? You better! Just kidding. Any way here goes the next chappie.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha even though I would like to.

* * *

**

Kagome awoke with something heavy wrapped around her waist. After several attempts trying to figure what it was (while her eyes are still closed) it all came back to her. The whole night with Inuyasha came flooding back into her system. Blushing, Kagome tried to pry his hands from her waist but only succeeded to make them tighter. 'God Inuyasha, I have to go pee' thought Kagome. Turning over in his arms so she could face him, she stared lovingly at him. Deciding that it was enough, she used her free hand to reach up and stroke his left ear. When he started to stir, she whispered in his ear, "Baby, I have to go pee and if you don't let me go I will succeed in peeing all over you."

Twitch . . . twitch . . . "ACHOO," he sneezed. Slowly opening his eyes, he realized that he had just sneezed all over Kagome. "Sorry babes." He winced when she ever so slowly looked at him, seeing the murderous look she was giving him. "SORRY?! SORRY?! I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO BE SORRY ABOUT WHEN I'M DONE CASTRATING YOUR SORRY ASS. THEN YOU'LL HAVE SOMETHING TO BE SORRY ABOUT!" she continued mumbling incoherent things under her breath as she disentangled herself from his arm and walked to the bathroom slamming the door behind her as if it was the one who had sneezed. (I don't know about you but I hate it when someone sneezes on me. It's not only nasty but has that weird after smell.) 'If I was a dog, I would have sure lost my hearing on that one.' Inuyasha thought to himself. Hearing the water running put lecherous smirk on his face, 'hmm my baby is in the shower' he smiled to himself, removed the blankets from around his waist to reveal him in his all _naked_ glory. (I swear if he was real... WOO WEE!)

He walked to the bathroom opened the door cautiously and said timidly, "Kags you still mad?" "No Inuyasha I'm not mad anymore, I'm just... upset... yeah that's the word I'm looking for, upset. I'm upset that you would do such a thing to me. what were you thinking when you decided to sneeze on me?"

I can't control what irritates my nose Kagome. It's not my fault."

"I understand if I was Kikyo but I'm not. Next time sneeze on her!"

"So are you saying you'd rather have me have sex with Kikyo, so when she wakes up in the morning in _my_ arms I could sneeze on her?" As soon as he had finished phrasing the damn sentence, Kagome's wet head popped out of the shower, eyes clearly showing that she was upset. "How dare you Inuyasha. How dare you put words in _MY_ fucking mouth!" She was on the verge of breaking down. "Would you rather be with slut than with me cause if so then be my guess!"

Inuyasha looked at her as if she were a disease and said "At least she would appreciate my apologies, and not fucking blow up in my face." and with that he turned out the bathroom slamming the door behind him. He walked into the room put on his clothes he had worn yesterday and walked out the room without so much as a goodbye. Kagome didn't know what had just occurred. She was stunned beyond belief that he would go and say something like that to her. What had come over him? What had come over her? She would never know the answer. Slumping down to the floor she broke out into tears. She hoped to God that this little argument wouldn't ruin there relationship. She winced at the word little, 'more like huge fight. He tried to apologize and I blew up on him. But then again the bastard had to go again say that he would rather have sex with that slut!'

* * *

Inuyasha walked into his house and slammed the door. Thank god nobody was home. He stormed up the stairs taking two at a time. Once he reached his destination he proceeded to strip himself and then turned on his own shower. 'What the hell was that bitch intending when she said she isn't Kikyo.?' Wiping his dark bangs out of his face he leaned against the wall letting the cool feel quench his anger. 'How dare she think that I would rather be with Kikyo than her?' he abruptly turned and punched the wall letting out more of his anger. "DAMN IT!" he cursed after realizing he just punched a wall and probably just dislocated some joints in his hand. He would have to go to the hospital later to get that checked out.

* * *

That Monday Kagome had asked Sango to come and pick her. When questions were asked Kagome just said she would tell her later. Sango knew to not push any further, and just decided to let her answer her on her own time. But she knew something was up when they had arrived to school and literally felt the tension between Kagome and Inuyasha. "Is everything alright between you two?" asked Sango. Kagome looked down and Inuyasha just scoffed while clicking his tongue. "Hey guys what's up?" they all turned their heads to see Miroku approaching them with a smile on his face, but once he was in arms reach, he suddenly stopped, when he felt tension in the air thick enough to cut with a butter knife. Looking around he realized it had to do with the culprits looking everywhere except each other.

"Dear Sango may I speak to you in private?" She understood perfectly well what he wanted and eagerly agreed. "Yes Miroku, what is it?" "Have you noticed the tension between those two?" he gestured to the broken couple standing to the sides. "Yes I have. Whatever happened must have been over the weekend over the weekend, cause they were fine on Friday."

Whatever Miroku was about to say was interrupted by Kagome's yell.

"You mother fucking bitch. How dare you say that to me!? If that's the case then go to you damn whore! That's what you want so badly isn't it." Her face was flushed with anger and her hands were shaking. Everything was about to get worse by the second. "Will you just shut the fuck up?! All you do is fucking bitch about everything. I'm tired of hearing you damn voice just shut the hell up." Oops he didn't mean to say that. But he was so caught up with the anger, he wasn't conscious of what he was saying and at the moment really didn't care.

"your nothing but a fucking bitch Kagome, I don't even know why I'm going out with your ass."

By this time, everyone in the hall had stopped to watch the exchange between the two. Inuyasha was in mid-sentence when Kagome's hand had made it's way across his face and the sound of flesh on flesh had echoed through out the halls. There was gasp as everyone looked horrified.

"It's over _Inuyasha_. I gave you my heart and this is what you do to me. I never wanna see your face again. Stay the hell away from me."

At this point Sango had grabbed Kagome and turned her in the different direction, trying to calm the furious girl down. "Kagome what's going on between you two? When I talked to you on Friday you were okay. What's going on baby girl?"

"Sango he said he'd rather be with Kikyo than me." Sango gasped, "are you serious? That bastard!" a sob brought Sango back to her senses and had realized that Kagome was crying. Embracing the younger girl she rubbed her back and tried to make everything okay.

"Shh everything's gonna be okay. Well get through this it's okay."

* * *

**Well did you like that chapter? I hope so cause it was hard. Don't forget to review. Oh and before I forget I'm sorry for not updating. This chapter is based on real life and in this case i would be Sango. **


	11. YOU'RE WHAT!

**Hell new chapter is up. I been getting my inspiration back and am able to get chapters up faster!!! I hope noone was upset with the last chapter and how I made Inuyasha and Kagome break up. Just to let everyone who read the last chapter that it's only temporary.**

**Disclaimer: I couldn't own Inuyasha even if I tried.

* * *

**

It had been over a two weeks now and the drama between Inuyasha and kagome had not been settled. Every time some brought up the other, Inuyasha would start yelling all types of profanities and Kagome would start crying.

Fuck that bitch! It's over!!? IT AIN'T OVER UNTIL I SAY IT IS, YOU BROKE ASS BITCH!" yelled Inuyahsa,. He was pissed beyonf belief. She slapped and then had the had the audacity to say it was over. "Inuyasha I think you should calm down. There has to be some reason behind all this. There should be no reason really, for this little _spat. _Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Miroku had been trying to calm him down for the longest. "Hell no. that bitch doesn't deserves me. I'm going to make her life fucking hell!" Said Inuyasha, who was on the verge to punching someone... or something. "Inuyasha later _outside _the school, instead of in a deserted school _hallway_?" said Miroku with a sigh. You could just here the sarcasminuyasha gave him a sour look that you could read saying, "shut up." and then stalked off with Miroku trying to catch.

* * *

Kagome was in the bathroom crying her eyes out. She was telling Sango everything that happened the morning of the argument . "And then he said that Kikyo would be a better fuck than me. That at least she could stand being with him in the mornings and don't start shit over petty little things. Sango do you think he would rather be with Kikyo than me?" "Of course not honey. He's probably just caught up in the moment. You both are arguing over petty shit. Do you..." She was cut off when Kagome suddenly lurched forward into the toilet and began throwing up. Sango had looked with a questioning glance, "Kagome are you ok?" The younger girl looked up and sighed, " I've been throwing up for the last two days Sango. I made a doctors appointment for me, I'll be going after school, can you go with me? I'm scared of hospitals." "Of course I'll go with you." "Thanks."

* * *

(Later that day at the doctors) (I know, I know, I skipped a whole day but I really don't care, you know why? Cause it's my story!)

"Kagome I have your test results." "OH MY GOD, AM I GOING TO DIE!!??" after receiving confused looks from the doctor and Sango, she sat down and became quiet. "Well... like I was saying, your perfectly fine. All I have to say is...CONGRATULATIONS!" Kagome was as confused as ever,"congratulations for what?" "Well... you're two weeks pregnant. Your going to be a mommy!" The whole room seemed to be spin, and the first thing that came was that she had to run, and that's exactly what she did.

* * *

The sound of the cheers brought to his attention, added to the adrenalin that was pumping through is veins. Looking out to the court he could see the cheerleaders dancing half time. Seeing Kagome he wanted to be out there with her, but quickly remembered that they weren't together anymore. A wave of sadness took over him when he thought about it. The girls were done dancing and the Shikon demons were winning. Al they needed was that last shot and the game would be through. Looking at kagome they caught eye contact for just a few seconds. She mouthed the words, 'we need to talk' and he just nodded in understanding.

After the game was over Kagome was standing neat the lockers waiting for Inuyasha. She had went in her head over and over again trying to figure out just exactly was she going to do with the baby. Abortion was out of the question. There was no way she was going to kill a baby. Adoption she couldn't handle. How can she create and carry something for nine months and get attached just to get rid of it. So she nothing else to do but keep the baby. She had told her mom and was rather befuddled when her mom was happy about it. When Kagome had told her what was going on with the father of the baby, her mother had just said, "don't worry I'll help you take care of it. That's gonna be my grand baby." Kagome smiled at the memory and absently rubbed her tummy thinking of what she was going to have.

Before her thoughts got to far she was interrupted by Inuyasha, who was staring at her like some kind of freak. "Hey." was her greeting. "Hey." he answered right back in almost a whisper. "What do want to talk about?" he asked her. She didn't think of how she was going to tell him so she cam out with it right there, "Inuyasha... I... ... I... I'm pregnant." she was on the brink of tears with the fear that he might reject her again. "You're what?" he felt like something just slapped him across the face again. He was going to be a daddy. The fear inside him kept playing over in his head but the excitement couldn't even match. "What are we going to do with it?" "Well if yo don't want it I'm just gonna have to raise it by myself. My mom said she would help me..." she trailed off at the look he was giving her. "You're not raising no damn baby by yourself!" He said in a harsh whisper, careful not to let anyone here him. He had backed her into a wall with his hands on the side of her head. Kagome had the tears streaming down her face. "What do you want me to do!" "I want to raise this baby with you." he brought her face up and gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you Kagome, and I'm not about to let you raise my baby on your own. I'm gonna help you. I love you." The gods loved her at that very moment and she knew nothing was gonna upset her. "I love you two!" launching her arms around his neck and letting him swing her around. Hearing a round of applause they looked to see the basket ball team and cheerleading squad clapping with smiles on their faces. "Bout got damn time you got back together."

"I love you so much."

* * *

**See I told you it was only temporary. They got back together. Just don't get mad at me for taking so long to update. I'm in the process of moving and doing that and homework is hard enough.** **So I hope you can have enough patience with me. **


	12. next time

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while. I am currently writing the next chapter to the story and it should be up shortly. Its hard trying to update and focus on school work. I never get home until around 5:00 pm everyday so if I can get up I'll try. Please don't be mad. fpr the next chapter i going to keep kagome being pregnant. until next time!!!

Inuyashasgurl14

February 10, 2007


	13. a new beginning

**Are you guys mad at me? I hope not. And I hope this chapter makes up for the last one. Some people said the last one sucked and i couldn't help but wanna make up for it. Sooo here it goes. **

**Disclaimer: that last slice of pizza you see there is mine... but sadly no, I don't own Inuyasha.**

Two weeks ago Kagome and inuyasha had finally gotten back together, realizing that they could not do with out each other. After finding out that Kagome was pregnant with there child they decided that it was for the best the stay together. It was a Monday, sunny and extravagant. Kagome was sitting in class and she couldn't help smiling about the events that had played over in her mind. Every time she thought about Inuyashashe would think about the littlesoul that was growing inside of her tummy. _'What am I going to have... a boy, a girl, maybe both. I'm so excited.**'**_ smiling to herself she looked up to see Inuyasha staring intently at her before showing a smile of his own. _**'**Her tummy is getting so big. I'm gonna be a proud father,'_ He smiled at her again before the class room door burst open and in walked a guy, about 5'11 and had long greasy black hair. He had on black eyeliner and he wore a black shirt with grey jeans. When Kagome had seen who had walked through the door, he breath caught in her throat, she quickly pulled out her cell and started to text message Inu.

_**(Kagome txt)**_

(inu text)

_**Inuyasha that's him... that's Naraku!**_

Are you fucking serious!? I'm gonna fucking kill him

_**NO please don't do anything... I don't want any trouble... Only is he starts something.**_

Kagome I swear I will kill him... I won't do anything but if as so much as touches a strand of your damn hair, I won't hesitate to rip him from limb to limb.

_**Thank you baby, I love you so much, I want you to do this for me and the baby.**_

I love you too, I will do this for you and my baby. I promise.

Closing the cell phone, Kagome heard the teacher speak. "Class I want to introduce our new student... Naraku Onigumo. You may take a seat in front of Inuyashahe's right there. Inuyasha raise your hand." Inu raises his hand and as Naraku made his way over to his seat, his eyes scanned the class room, landing in satisfaction when he had spotted Kagome.Sitting down he raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha after noticing that he and Kagome had been text messaging. "She yours?" asked Naraku. "Yeah she is. Don't touch." "_We-he-ell_somebody is a jealous type. Don't worry she'll come to me sooner or later" just when Inu was about to retaliate the bell had rung through out the schoolStanding quickly Inuyasha had made his way over to kagome and without looking back wrapped his arms around her waist and made their way to their next class un aware of the following eyes. "Don't worry _Ka-go-me_ I'm gonna get you back."

**Sorry if it is so short. I have been going through a lot. I will try to get another chapter up as soon as I can. Hope you guys like it.**


	14. raining on my parade

**Hey guys, I tried to get the chapter up as fast as I could, but my laptop shut down and is no longer working. I had to practically beg my auntie to let me on her computer. Hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: ME. NO. OWN inuyasha

* * *

**

**In love and basketball©**

'Shit... Inuyasha is going to kill me. I going to be late.' thought Kagome as she ran though the halls. She was supposed to meet Inuyasha for lunch, but thanks to her teacher holding her class longer than expected she had to rush to her locker and store her books, than run to the cafeteria. Making it to the cafeteria, she stopped a bit from the table where Inuyasha was waiting for her and took in three big breaths. Beginning to stand up she saw a shadow looming over her. Looking up she saw Naraku, smiling down at her. "Well, hello Kagome. Long time, no see. How ya been?"

"I've been pretty good, thank you very much. Will you excuse me, I've got better things to do." she answered back, beginning to walk away. As she did that though, Naraku stood in front of her, "I know about the baby. Watch out for your little family slut. You were supposed to be mine. But that's okay. I'll get you back." and with that he walked away, leaving a shaken up Kagome in his wake. Kagome looked towards Inuyasha to see him staring straight at her, anger clearly visible in his eyes. Stalking over to her he grabbed her by her arm, not in a _get your ass over here bitch_, but in a _we need to talk NOW!_, way. Pulling her out of the cafeteria, he looked into her eyes, "what did he say to you?" taking her silence as his answer, caressed her face, "baby, tell me what he said."

looking down at the ground she took a shaky breath and said, "e told me to watch my back, and that he knows I'm pregnant. And that you better watch out for our family." shit. That was what was going through Inuyasha head at the moment. Shit. "That's what he said to you?" nodding her head she answered quickly , "don't do anything baby please. He hasn't done anything yet, except for threat me. I don't want anything to happen to you. Just don't do any-." "Bull shit Kagome. This fucking bitch is threatening my family, our family and your telling me not to do anything about it!!!" Kagome looked down and then back into his eyes, "please baby?" "yea"

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck a duck, screw a kangaroo, finger bang an orangutang, support your local zoo." sang Miroku, to the beat of _row, row, row your boat_., who was currently taking a bubble bath. 'Damn, Sango really did a number on me this time.' He thought, thinking back to today at school when Sango had practically castrated him, for looking at another girl. 'I don't understand her. She says she doesn't like me, and when I try to get with another girl she gets mad. This is just to frustrating.' Hee thought while scrubbing with the pink luffa. 'Can't ponder on that to long. sigh.' rinsing the soap out of his hair he sat back and relax. "Fuck, fuck, fuck a duck, screw a kangaroo, finger bang an orangutang, support your local zoo."

* * *

sango liad in her bed thin king of her crush. ' miroku is such a pervert. he can't even see that i like him. We have been friends since i don't know when, and he still can't read my emotions. He's always to busy fucking all those bitches. well you know what tomarro at school i'm going to act like i want him all that much. i'm going to treat him the same way he treats me. And i'm not going to let him ruin my parade.**

* * *

**

**Hope you guys like. I know the chapters have been pretty short lately but I will try to get it up soon. I just couldn't think of anything to put in these chapters and I have been quite busy.**


	15. and the answer is?

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for this new chapter. I have many excuses but I wish not to bore you with them. I really am hoping this next chapter is good enough for a sorry note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. **

* * *

"Mmm, that feels so good." Said a female voice, whose voice was thick with lust. Lust given to her by a man named inuyasha. This man, Inuyasha, was lying slightly on top of the girl, with fear that he would hurt the human baby growing inside of her. They were in his room at his house. Kagome, the girl, turned her head to the side, letting him ravish her neck. " Kagome, you don't know what you do to me. You make me go crazy," Said inuyasha as he removed the shirt that she was wearing, the only thing she was wearing besides the underwear the covered her.

He started to move lower kissing everything that came in range of his mouth. Kagome knew this was wrong. She's pregnant and even though this is so, she can't help but love the felling. She had to think about her baby. She knew she had to stop, she knew she had to no matter what. She also knew that pregnant sex was a common thing, but for her, no, she can't. Therefor, with all her might she pushed Inuyasha off of her, "Inuyasha we can't." Looking confused, he slightly sat up and asked, "Why not? I'm in the mood, you're in the mood. It's the perfect time." Kagome Looked at him feeling sympathy for him. She looked down further and saw the throbbing cock that craved to be fucked.

"Inuyasha, I know how much you want this, and believe Me, I want it just as bad. However you must listen to my reasoning's, I'm pregnant. How would that seem for us to have sex and I have a baby growing inside of me? Huh?" Inuyasha moved all the way off of Kagome and sat down on the edge of the bed. He sat there with his boner clearly visible. "Huh?" he asked, "Kagome pregnant sex is a common thing. There are plenty of people that have it." sighing she put her shirt back on and looked inuyasha in the eyes, "inuyasha," she paused: taking a deep breath she began again, "Inuyasha I don't even know your parents, "I'm just your pregnant girlfriend who has been raped and stalked by her ex."

Feeling even more confused Inuyasha quickly stood up from the bed, "what the fuck are you talking about!? First it's pregnant sex and now it's meeting my parents. KAgome what's going on in your fucking mind?" Kagome stood along side Inuyasha, and spoke, "Inuyasha, I just want to know. C'mon we're not even getting marry me. Do you even love me enough to get marry me?" staying as far away as he could, and boner completely gone, he looked at kagome and said, "I got you pregnant didn't I?"

"Yes, you did, but you know as good and well that it was an accident. Please, Inuyasha I just want to meet your parents." Giving her a small bitter laugh he spoke, "fine, You want to meet my parents, you'll meet my parents." walking over to a dresser in his room, He pulled out a box with papers in it. Searching for a good five minutes, he finally found what he was looking for. Walking back to kagome, he threw the papers at her letting her catch them. "You wanted to meet my parents? Well there they are." Kagome looked at the papers closely. What she saw made her want to cry. On the paper it said, Kinaki and Inutashio Takahashi deceased, November 18, 1998. It went on like that and as the time went by, kagome read the letter repeatedly. Trying to comprehend what the letter was saying. Slowly it began to sink in her brain. His parents were dead and she kept on pursuing the idea of meeting them.

Feeling guilty, she looked at inuyasha, "I'm so sor-" "save it kagome I don't wanna here it. Drop it." cut in Inuyasha he began to walk towards the door only to be blocked by Kagome. "Where are you going?" She questioned. Pushing her aside, he answered, "to think" "Are you coming back?"Stopping Mid push, Inuyasha walked to his dresser once again, as he walked he spoke, " you know I did love you enough to marry you, but I'm not so sure I want to deal with this type of bullshit right now." pulling out a little black box he began to walk back to kagome, who had taken it upon herself to sit on the bed. "Here tell me if I love you know." and with that said he walked out the door, not giving Kagome a chance to speak on the matter herself. Kagome sat there with an engagement ring in one hand, and the other on her heart.

Inuyasha sat in his car thinking about what had just happened. "I shouldn't have snapped like that." he said to himself. "She only wanted to know about my parents, In addition I blew up. I need to make it up to her." So starting the car, he began to drive to his destination. Once he arrived to the store her turned the car off, and made sure to turn the alarm on. He walked towards the place and entered once he made it to the door. Going towards the isle he quickly found the _I'm sorry _cards. As he began to browse through the pictures, a voice spoke to him. "Inuyasha? Is that you" Looking up he saw a girl that he did not know. "GOD, Look at you, you haven't changed one bit."

Inuyasha looked at the girl confused, seemed to be happening to him a lot. "Um, do I know you?" Looking over the girl he couldn't help but notice that she had nice tits. She wasn't bad looking either. Inuyasha could tell that she wasn't she about her body, and couldn't help but feel attracted to her. With her small petite form he felt the need to compare her to Kagome. Kagome, that was his reason for being here in the first place.

"You don't remember me? It's Me Karin. We were in the ninth grade together." Looking at her again Inuyasha Realized Who she was. "Karin? Oh shit. Damn girl you lookin' good, Real good." "I knew you remember me. So how have you been, are you with anyone?" "Well actually I'm engaged." Feeling surprised Karin took a step back, "You're engaged, Wow I never thought of you to be one to tie yourself down." Inuyasha replied by saying, "yeah we're having a baby soon so yeah." "A baby? Inuyasha you always wanted to be free, what happened?" inuyasha looked at her but with a different front. "What do you mean?" He asked, responding to hiss question she began to caress his shoulder, "I mean, I can help you be free again, Leave her Inuyasha, leave her for something better." feeling angry, inuyasha Pushed her off of him. "Karin you better get away from before I do something I might regret." scoffing Karin spoke, "Like what cheat on your fiancé? Inuyasha you know you want me so don't deny it." Sighing Inuyasha Picked up the Card that he wanted and began to walk toward a cashier so he could buy the card in hand. "Nice talking to you Karin, But I think I should be on my way." Wait, but what about my offer?" Turning, Inuyasha said...

* * *

_Ding Dong_ the door bell rang. A small figure ran to the door before the guest could leave. As she opened the door she was surprised to see miroku standing there, Smiling. "Hello Sango, I hope I'm not intruding." still confused, she didn't answer right away. "Sango are you there.?" he asked. Snapping out of her confusion she answered."what are you doing here?" The violet eyed man just smiled and made his way into her home. Surveying his surrounds he turned to Sango. "Something has called for my attention and I thought it seemed fit to take action upon it." Cocking her head to the side, Sango Looked at him through half slit eyes, being suspicous as to what the hunky boy was up to. With her mouth set in a thin line she began to question him further, "and what pry tell caught your attention?" the Boy looked at her again and smiled. He proceeded his way to the living room. Rolling her eyes she closed the door and began to pursue the intruder in her house. "Miroku, you didn't answer my question." Placing her body into a position that said she was in no mood for playing. Looking at his current situation, Miroku walked toward the fiery beauty and said, "the thing that called for my attention was...

* * *

**I know it was short but was that good enough. I know that I haven't been updating as much as I used, don't expect me to. I am a huge procrastinator and it would probably be a few more months before the next update. Don't forget to read and review. HOPE YOU LIKE!!!**


	16. happiness and forgiveness

**Okay so I finally updated in I don't know how long but I hope you appreciate this chapter because I'm still running on writers block. And it seems that it happens as the story progresses. But I'll ask again to any of my readers- if you wouldn't mind giving ideas of what you would like to see in the later chapters. I am going to finish the story no matter how long it takes so the faster the better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. All rights belong fully to Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is this story, **

**In Love and Basketball – Inuyasha **

**By Inuyashasgurl14© **

* * *

Inuyasha turned slightly to Karin. True she was tempting and it was hard for Inuyasha to say no. But he had responsibilities to take care of. He had a pregnant girlfriend at home crying and upset over a stupid spat. If he cheated on her now, after so many chances that he could, she would probably stress too much and something might go wrong with the baby. But that wasn't the only reason he stays, he's in love with Kagome and all though he knew he loved her, it took this long to finally realize that he did.

So swallowing his dick he turned towards Karin and walked toward her, "Karin, you're a very tempting offer. Lord knows how bad your turning me on right now." Karin smirked at the way Inuyasha happened to be looking her up and down at the moment and seeing him lick his lips at the thought of having her made her even more delighted. But what he said next was not what she wanted to hear. "I can't Karin. I'm too much in love with Kagome to even think about cheating on her. And not only that, I'm about to be father.

Back in the day when I was ma old self, that stupid playboy I was, I probably would have cheated on my girl. But now, I'm too head over heals. Sorry Karin maybe you can get some other dude to be your bitch. Goodbye." To say Karin wasn't the least bit shocked was an understatement. She always got her man, scowling she took out her cell phone and dialed a number as she watched Inuyasha go to the register and pay for his item.

The phone rang for about 5 times until someone finally answered, "What" said an impatient voice, "it didn't work." Said Karin as she watched Inuyasha leave the store. "What do you mean it didn't work it always works!" said the other end of the phone, "Well, boss he says he loves _her_ and won't cheat." "Well fix it! You stupid cunt" then the line went dead. _'Inuyasha, you just ruined my day. Be prepared because your life is head for a spin.'_

* * *

Miroku walked towards Sango and put a finger underneath her chin. "You" was the simple word that he had said. '_You_' was the only word he needed to say for Sango to catch on. She wasn't a stupid girl, but she had been taken aback so much that she thought that she misheard him. "R-r-err-repeat that, one more time, I'm not sure I heard you correctly.

Smiling, the boy in front of her looked into her eyes, "Sango, from day one, you have held my heart. And no other woman can amount to the way I care for you the way _you_ do. Sango took a shard intake of breath finally hearing the words that she'd been dying to hear.

"What are you trying to say Miroku?" knowing full well what he was trying to say. Miroku also knew what she was doing. Having been with so many ladies before, he was used to this trick. "Sango I want you. I want you so much, so much. I don't just wanna have sex with you. I wanna be your man. I want you to be my girl. Please Sango be my girl?"

Sango was elated to hear such words from Miroku. The only thing she could think of at the moment was to pounce him and kiss the living daylights out of him. She needed to call Kagome, no wait, she needed to say yes and then call Kagome. Looking into the expectant eyes of Miroku, she rapidly nodded her head in agreement and practically all but yelled, "YES".

Quickly jumping into his arms, Sango shared the kiss she had been waiting for with Miroku. It was a kiss that she had felt all the way to her toes, and made her stomach jiggle with butterflies, she felt like a 13-year-old girl again, watching her favorite movie star on TV. Finally breaking loose of the kiss.

The newly together couple, walked to the near by couch and shared more happy moments together. _'I can't wait to tell Kagome this'_ thought Sango as she looked up from her spot in his arms. _' I can't wait'_

* * *

Kagome sat on the bed waiting for Inuyasha's return. She had planned everything out in her mind. She knew what she had to do in order to keep Inuyasha. Not that she felt this was the only way to keep him, she just didn't know what else to do. But as she was sitting there in his bed clothes now on, she didn't feel the extra presence behind her until the last moment.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, now upset as the intruder was now laughing at her, "geeze Kagome, take a chill pill." The intruder said in between laughs. "Inuyasha! Why would you do that to me?!" She asked as she wiped the newly formed tears from her eyes, it was then she realized that Inuyasha was back, and she had completely thrown herself into his arms. "Whoa, slow down there, Betsy" said Inuyasha as he picked Kagome up and spun her around.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you? Here I have something for you, here, take It." And shoved it into kagome hands.

Kagome smiled at the simple gift, a _'I'm sorry card'_, with a picture of a pregnant woman on the front crying. She didn't read the whole thing, only because she didn't want to start crying herself; and she sniffled to suck the tears back in. "Inuyasha this is so cute." She said as she hugged him around the neck. "I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry I blew up at you like that. I don't know what the hell came over me. I don't ever want to make you upset like that again."

"It's okay. I was in the wrong too." She deterred the subject and pecked Inuyasha on the lips, "I love you." "I love you too"

**so how was that as a little teaser. just letting you guys know that the story is still on and ain't goin know where until its done. read and review!!!!**


	17. a little crazy rumor

**Okay so I'm going to try something new in my story. I'm going to write in POV's and see how I like those. Let me know if its okay.**

**also i have changed the name and summary of the story. it didn't fit to me seeing as how i rarely wrote about basketball or cheerleading. and again sorry for the delay and how short the story is!**

**I'll ask again to any of my readers- if you wouldn't mind giving ideas of what you would like to see in the later chapters. I am going to finish the story no matter how long it takes so the faster the better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. All rights belong fully to Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is this story.**

**In Love and Basketball – Inuyasha**

**By Inuyashasgurl14©**

Inuyasha POV

* * *

The sun shown and the birds chirped. What a lovely way to wake up in the morning, it would have been better if my 22 year old brother didn't come barging in my room like a madman out of hell. I turned to the other side of my bed to shield my face from him and covered my head with a pillow. It didn't last to long, my brother pulled the pillow from my face and grabbed me by the shoulders and began shaking me. "I need your help!" he said into my face. Sneering, I shook his hands off my shoulders and laid back down, "and I need my full twelve hours of sleep, Sesshomaru." I said while closing my eyes.

It had to be a good ten minutes before I cracked one eye open, only to see Sesshomaru sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. A movement in my bed caused me to look to my left only to see Kagome. I had forgotten that she was there. "Good mornin' Sess." she said smiling, "Mornin' Kagome, Inuyasha you promised me you'd help me." "Help him with what Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, confused as to what the two boys where talking about. "Sess wants to get with this chick from his college. Its pretty damn funny when I see him tripping out over her." Kagome chuckled and looked towards Sesshomaru, "Sess, why don't you just ask her out. You're good looking–"what do you mean he's good looking?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome ignored him and continued on, "don't be afraid Sess, you can do it." Sesshomaru gave her a impassive look, "why do I feel like you're talking to your little brother?" "Because I already gave him this talk" came the quick reply. "Whatever I'm out of here." Sesshomaru stood and began to walk out of the room. Once he was fully out of the room and the door was closed, Inuyasha rolled over and planted a kiss to Kagome's lips.

Kagome broke the kiss and began to laugh. "What?" asked Inuyasha. Her reply was another kiss to his lips. It was a slow and sweet kiss. And even while she pregnant she felt like a princess. Inuyasha was exactly the type of man she was looking for with exception of when they had first met. Chasing Sota down the street and then crashing into him had been embarrassing and she had promised herself to never relive that incident again. Breaking the kiss again Kagome smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Placing it on her stomach she spoke, "feel, the baby is kicking." Watching Inuyasha's face intently. Inuyasha smiled, his heart was beating ten miles per hour. This had been the first interaction with the baby and he couldn't remember what was around him. Kagome watched his face. Love was pouring from him and she wanted to cherish this moment for ever. _'Take a picture of it, it'll last longer'_ she smiled at the old time joke. Inuyasha got up and put on some clothes,

"Wooo wooo!!!! Look at that sexy man over there. What yo name is baby?" Kagome joked in a thick ghetto accent. Inuyasha turned and looked at her with seductive eyes. Licking his lips he turned back around again, smirked and walked out of the room. Kagome fell down to her back, "You give the man ONE compliment and he turns into a conceit."

* * *

MIROKU AND SANGO POV

"So, uh, Sango?"

"'_sigh'_ yes Miroku?"

"When was the last time I saw you?"

"Yesterday Miroku."

"Un huh.... So, Uh, Sango?"

"What Miroku?"

"What you doing?"

"Dammit miroku what do you want?"

"You really want to know?"

"Your wasting my time!?"

"Ok, ok, I want...."

"-...-"

"_I want .... Ice cream"_

".....Miroku?"

"Yyyyyeeeessss my love?"

"Run."

"Ok"

* * *

"Ok, ok listen to this : a teacher asks little Jimmy why he brought his kitten to school. Little Jimmy answers back, "cause daddy told mommy when us kids leave for school, he was gonna tear that pussy up!! AHHHAHAAAHHAAHA!!! YOU GET IT!!! TEAR THAT PUSSY UP AND THEN THE KITTEN?!?! huh, huh? -_- aww you guys suck, you know that is funny." said Kagome that Monday at school during lunch. "Well Kagome that, was, different. I wouldn't say that was funny, but it is very childish." Sango said. The bell rung through out the school signaling the lunch's end. Everyone got up with there stuff in tow. Kagome walked to where Inuyasha was and grabbed his hand. Smiling at her man. Inuyasha turned and looked down upon the girl and smiled in return. He actually fell in love. He didn't think it was possible but it was. He did.

Everything was fine and dandy until everyone started listening to the talk around them.

"_Look it's the slut" "oh my god can you believe Inuyasha fell for her?" "I know what a total sleaze bag she is_" _"I heard this isn't her first time being pregnant." "Yea, well I heard that she was a prostitute in her old town, and she had to switch schools because she stole some guys wallet while having sex with him, and he tried to kill her to get it back."_

It was small things like that, that the gang especially Kagome picked up on. Inuyasha, used to rumors, didn't pay and heed to them, until he heard the whole prostitution part. Hurling around to where the voices were coming from, he began to tell them off. Kagome placed her hand onto his shoulder, shaking her head she began to walk away. Inuyasha Began to follow Kagome. Catching up to her, he noticed that she was holding back tears. He wrapped her in his arms and began to whisper sweet nothings in her ear and in a far corner a very smug Naraku watched the pair. "Soon, soon I will watch the down fall of this princess and her prince, and you shall be mine again Kagome.

* * *

**Ok so that couldn't have been the best chapter I have ever written, but I'm runnin out of ideas. And I'm completely sorry for taking my sweet time uploading. I just hope you are faithful readers and held on to that little string that linked you, me and this story together and said I would be coming back stronger. Its 2009 and my revolution was to comeback for my readers. So many times, I debated deleting this story because I had writers block but I remembered how much I hated when the stories I read were soon deleted just when I got into them. So don't let go of that string and HANG ON... DON'T LOOK INTO THE LIGHT**


	18. A N with preveiw

**Sup guys. I know I haven't updated in a while but you see I can't think of anything else. Major readers block. I'm constantly scouting my brain for some new material. Until then I want to show ya'll a new story that I was thinking about. It's not finished and I plan for it to be a one-shot. Let me no what you guys think. Here is the first page. **

**-------------------------------**preview of UNTAMED**-----------------------------**

**There she was again, she's playin' with my mind, I know she is. Every day she walks down this same street with her friends and not once has she looked my way. It's torture watching her have not a care in the world. She smiles and I wonder, for the hundredth time, what that smile is directed to. The wind blows and it lifted up the school skirt she was wearing. My eyes instantly glue to her long creamy legs and I watch as her hands fought with the wind to put her skirt back down. I felt my blood boil in side my body and the lower part began to rise. Finally having enough I jump up from the low branch that I was sitting on. I walked through the crowd of people and began my long track back home. **

**The strong wind blew my long, black hair around my body and my bangs fell into my face, blocking my eyesight. As I pushed my unruly bangs from my eyes, I didn't watch where I was going and had a crash collision with a body. I instantly fell back to the ground, narrowly missing the curb from hitting my head. I heard voices screaming and asking if I was okay but I was speechless, for the body that I collided with, happened to be that of the girl that I was watching mere seconds ago. My eyes widened when she focused her gaze on me, the first time that we had eye contact. I felt my heart pound in side my chest and I knew that the surrounding people could here it. The girl got up and dusted herself off making sure there was no damage. I nearly almost had a heart attack when she bent over and stuck her hand out for me to take. I stared at the hand hanging in front of my face. She shook it impatiently and asked me if I wanted to get up or not. That was the first time I heard her voice, and the first time that it was directed towards me. I glanced at her face and looked at her expectant eyes, and back to her hand. **

**I shakily reached for her hand and grasped it. Reveling in how soft and warm it was. As she helped me off the ground, I glanced at her face again and saw the smile that lit up her face. "For a second there I thought you were gunna deny me." she said with a slight giggle, "you okay? Ya took a nasty fall there, almost hit your head." when I didn't answer and just stared at her, she cocked her head to the side, "I'm Kagome, what's your name?" Again, I didn't answer, and instead my breathing began to speed up. I began to back up so I could make a mad dash out of there. When I was sure that I was far enough from her, I did exactly what my mind said to do and ran. Ran as if my life depended on it. When I made it to my house, I didn't stop until I reached my room. I fell to the king sized bed face first and then rolled to my back so I could catch my breath. I felt stupid. Real stupid. I just realized that my one and only chance to talk to her just flew out the window. I put my hand to my heart, feeling how hard it was beating. It hurt like hell. My lungs felt like they had been deprived from oxygen, as if they had been underwater for three years nonstop. When my breathing became regular, I stood up, my legs still slightly shaky and walked into my kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, and began to head toward my living room.**

**I bet your probably wondering who I am, I'm Inuyasha Tashio, I'm 18 years old, born October 19th**** 1989, I live by myself, my parents were murdered when I was 10, leaving me homeless because we didn't have the money to begin with. Both my parents had been single children, so I had no relatives that could take me in. I eventually had to go to a foster care where I wasn't adopted. Over my time there, I made no friends except for two named Miroku and Koga, who also didn't get adopted. Us three, had all bonded and in time became the best of friends. **

**I looked at the clock hanging on my wall, the guys should be on there way here now. We are supposed to hang out at **_**The Spot**_**, the local hangout for badass' like me. I shouldn't even call my self that, seeing as I just ran away from a girl that I've been fantasizing for about 3 months and counting. Ever since I laid eyes on her I had been interested in her. Her long black hair, and toned body, who could not look at her body. Her breast looked to be about a c cup and her waist was small and her legs were long but they did nothing for her height. She stood about a good 5 feet 2 inches. I tried to picture how she looked standing next to me, standing at a good 6 feet 1 inch. I'd probably look like a giant next to her small form, I laughed at the mental picture. My door bell rung through out my apartment and it shook me out of my reverie. Looking at the clock it said that the guys should be here by now. **

'_**ding dong' **_**I smiled, 'right on time' I thought. I stood up and walked to the door. As expected, The guys were here. I opened the door and spoke, "hey, hey, hey, what's goodie?" Koga Laughed, "dude you look like you just ran a mile." **

"**you have no idea"**

"**Dude you ready to get fucked up tonight?"**


End file.
